Field
The present disclosure relates generally to clamps for assembling solar arrays, and more particularly to mid-clamps used to secure frameless photovoltaic modules to rail systems.
Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic arrays are typically composed of a number of photovoltaic modules set within a metallic frame, and a rail system that supports the photovoltaic modules. When installing a photovoltaic array, a number of photovoltaic modules are assembled onto the rail system, which is sometimes called rails or racking structures. The metallic frames of the individual photovoltaic modules, and the structural pieces, e.g., the rails, on which the modules mount are generally made out of aluminum, which is typically anodized to resist corrosion.
One obstacle to the general adoption of solar energy for power generation is the cost to fabricate and install photovoltaic arrays. The metallic frames supporting the photovoltaic modules are a contributor to the higher costs of using solar energy for power generation. Recently, frameless photovoltaic modules, e.g., thin-film and crystalline photovoltaic modules, have been developed. Frameless photovoltaic modules eliminate the metal framing supporting the photovoltaic modules, which reduces the manufacturing costs to build the photovoltaic modules and thus the photovoltaic arrays. Further, the metal framing supporting the photovoltaic modules has been found to be less aesthetic pleasing than frameless photovoltaic modules.